1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming system, an image forming method, and a charge adjusting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Arts
When papers with images formed by an image forming apparatus are stacked in a post-processing apparatus or a stacker apparatus, the papers may adhere to one another by electrostatic force among them.
In this regard, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H10-181969 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a technology of performing static elimination of a paper with a formed image by performing corona discharge on the paper. Furthermore, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-10240 (Patent Literature 2) discloses a technology in which a plurality of static eliminating brushes are arranged on a paper conveyance path and static elimination of a paper is repeatedly performed.
However, in the technologies disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and 2, it is not possible to sufficiently eliminate charge accumulated in a toner image on a paper. Accordingly, although static elimination has been performed using the technologies disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and 2, electrostatic force among papers does not disappear and thus the problem that the papers adhere to one another is not still solved.